A rocking stool of that kind is known from German Utility Model No. 75 31 129. That however involves less a stool than a working seat for workers who are obliged to stand at the working station. That working seat has a saddle seat which is adjustable in respect of height and which follows any movement of the person using the seat. A ball joint disposed above a plate base permits the rocking movement and a tension spring mechanism which is integrated in the plate base provides for automatic return into the neutral position. Adjustment in respect of height of the seat and a limited springing effect are afforded by way of a gas pressure spring which is integrated in the intermediate portion.
That working seat or rocking stool suffers from the disadvantage that it is only limitedly sprung on the longitudinal axis of the intermediate portion, by way of the gas pressure spring, and thus a swing movement about the longitudinal axis of the intermediate portion is not possible.